Where my heart truly lies
by Livin on the EDGE
Summary: /Complete\ Amila, Adam's twin sister, finds her way in her old town, she runs into her former lover. What happens when he confesses he still has feelings for her and she confesses she still has feelings for him? What has dear old Adam have to say about it? Everything happens for a reason, right?
1. Where it all begins

**A/N: So this is my new story. I hope you all love this one. I have written up to chapter 9 long hand and decided that maybe you all should get in on it. I hope you all love this. Enjoy! Read and Review.**

* * *

Lockport, Illinois was the last place for me. I could have gone back to Ashville, but I didn't want to see my brother. He could be a pain in the ass sometimes with his girlfriend now living with him. I really didn't want to see him. He always tried to tell me what to do.

Adam had always been controlling. I guess he felt like he had to. After dad took off, he was the head of the house. I think that is why I hate him so much. He tried to be my father when clearly he was my very annoying twin brother.

"Amila?" Crap. I forgot about Phil. I put on a smile as I turned around.

"Hi Phil," I said giving him a small hug.

"I can't believe you are here. Why are you here?" He asked once he pulled away from me.

"Well, I wanted to get away from life." I said with a sigh and added in a lower voice, "That's not gonna happen."

"I'll leave you to alone then," Phil said sadly turning his back to me walking away.

I put my palm to my forehead and sighed. This wasn't suppose to happen. I moved my hand and looked at Phil's receeding form. I walked a little fater to catch him. I grabbed him by the arm making him stop and turn around.

"Ok, I'm sorry Phil. I had an argument with Adam and Randy today. I didn't mean to take it out on you." I let his arm go and stared into his hazel eyes.

"I get that, since I was in your past. I should leave you alone." he closed his eyes, but opened them when I grabbed his hand.

"I wanted to see you, I think you are the best thing that has happened to me all day." I smiled.

"Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure, maybe we can talk."

We walked in silence down the street. We walked closely together, bumping into each other. Phil stopped and opened a nearby door and waited for me to go in first. I walked in and went to go in first. I walked in and went to a nearby table and sat down. Phil took his seat in front of me.

"What happened to you and Randy?"

"We got into another argument." I said taking a sip of the water the waitress had brought over.

"So you said, What was it about?"

"Me quiting. I'm tired of being on the team, but not being heard. Randy said to forget about it and do my job. I just want to be heard, you know?" I sighed andt leaned on the table.

Phil grabbed my hand for a moment. I moved it shortly there after. This wasn't suppose to happen. Phil was my past. Randy was my future, right? Phil wasn't suppose to be my future. When the waitress came back we ordered our food.

"Amila, what were you trying to do, but coming here?"

"This was the only safe place I knew and felt comfortable with."

"Is Randy hurting you?" Phil asked clenching his jaw.

"I don't want to talk about it." I whispered as our food was brought out to us.

"Amila, if he is hurting you, it is ok to tell someone."

"Next topic, please." I closed my eyes and sighed before I contunied. "How have you been doing?"

"Considering I live alone and like it that way. Its been good."

We sat in silence for a little bit eating our food. Phil kept his gaze at his eggs. I caught him staring at me one time and he blushed before looking away. His gaze was back on his plate when I put my fork down and looked at him.

"What is so intresting?"

"You," he whispered.

"Ok," I put my hands in my lap and stared at the man sitting in front of me. "I get that you still have feelings for me. I still have feelings for you." I watched as his face lit up like a little kid on christmas. "However," his face fell just a little. "I am with Randy. I know that we fight a lot, but I like him and he likes me. I think that it would be for the best if we don't see or talk to each other again." I got up out of my seat and walked over to him. I kissed him on the cheek before I whispered in his ear. "Good bye Phil." I turned and walked out of the bulding not looking back at the heart broken man. I walked away in silence as a single tear fell down my face.

* * *

**A/N: There it is, the first chapter. With many more to come. I hope all you Punkers like it. It will get better, I promise. Let me know what you think...leave a review for me. I love to read them. Until next time...**

**Mandy**


	2. WTH?

**A/N: So this is my new story. I hope you all love this one. I have written up to chapter 9 long hand and decided that maybe you all should get in on it. I hope you all love this. Enjoy! Read and Review.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since I had that run in with Phil. Randy and I broke up shortly after that meeting with Phil. TMZ had a picture if us at that diner. That was had to explain considering I was kissing Phil on the cheek when the picture was taken. I paced the room of my apartment as my phone was glued to my ear.

"I understand, Mr. McMahon." I said.

"Amila, we will be sad to see you go, but I understand that you need time to yourself. If you have any thoughts of rejoining the group, please give me a call. We will gladly have you back on the team."

"Thank you, sir."

"Oh, Amila, I'm sorry about Randy not working out. I hope you have good luck in your future relationships."

"Again, thank you."

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have a meeting to attend. Good luck in your future and stay well."

"You too, sir, good-bye." with that I hung up.

I was about to sit down on my couch when a knock at the door stopped me. I sighed and walked to the door. Before I could get there, another knock sounded throughout my small apartment.

"Coming," I said loudly. I opened the door and my jaw dropped at the sight before me. "How did you know I was here?"

"You have always lived here. When you wasn't on the road, that is. Remember, I use to come here with you when we were together." He smiled and walked past me.

I shut the door and turned to face him. I was about to say something, but just as my mouth opened his lips were on mine. His hands were in my hair and he had me up against the door. I didn't want to, but I did. I resonded to it. After a few moments, I let out a moan. My eyes snapped opened and I pushed him off of me.

"Phil, this is a mistake." I walked pass him.

I sat down on the sofa. I put my face in my hands. I felt Phil sit beside me and sighed. I wanted this to be more. I have always loved him. I just didn't think I could trust him anymore after last time.

"Amila," Phil whispered. He grabbed my hands making me stare at him. "I love you."

I shook my head, not wanting to believe what he just said.

"We have no future." I said before I looked away from him. I didn't want him to see the tears that threatened to escape.

"Listen, let us try one more time. If we don't work out, we can split up and not be together anymore."

The tears were now flowing freely down my cheeks. I looked at him and whispered, "I don't think I can." My makeup was all messed up. My stupid tears, why now after so long, why fall now?

"Amilia Ann Copeland, please forgive me. Give me one more shot. We could be a future, but only if you say so."

I stared at him. His hand started caressing my cheek, wiping away my tears. Phil had always been sweet and caring.

"You will leave again." I whispered closing my eyes as more tears fell.

"Not this time."

He pulled me into his chest. I didn't move. I had always loved the way he smelled. It wasn't too over powering like all the others. I had always been in love with him.

_-FlashBack-_

_"Amila, open this door!" _

_"I don't want to ever see you again." I yelled through the bathroom door._

_"Baby, please, you don't know understand."_

_"I understand perfectly well, you are just like my brother and with the same woman!" I began to cry. _

_"Baby, it's not what you think. Please just come out so we can talk." _

_I didn't know what to do. How was I suppose to react to him? I knew one things for sure, I couldn't see his face. If I looked at his eyes, I would be a gonner. I loved him so much that it hurt. Seeing him with Amy, that broke my heart. What if he's telling the truth? I saw him and Amy kissing, how could he be telling the truth. My head was so confused right now._

_"Just go," I said as I slid down the door and sat on the floor as more tears fell._

_"Baby, I love you. Always will. I'm sorry." I heard footsteps and the bedroom door open._

_I waited a few minutes before I got up and walked out of the bathroom. I walked to window and watched as Phil got in his car. He backed out of the driveway very slowly. I turned around before I could see him drive away from me and out of my life. Phil had hurt me and I didn't know what to do. I just wanted to be alone. I needed to talk to someone, so I called the first person I thought of. I called my brother, Adam._

* * *

**A/N: Ok, Second Chapter, hope you like it. There is more to come and a lot more Punk and Adam to come. Read and Review! **


	3. It's been you all along

_**Anyways: I have just been pointed out by my sister, I haven't posted this yet: I don't own anyone what so ever except my OC. I am so sorry that it has taken me 3 chapters to post that. **_

_**Thank you all who have liked this or favorited it. I am so happy that you guys like this thus far. You all rock my socks and shoes. **_

* * *

"Phil, you need to get up." I said nudging him awake. "You have to be on your plane or Vince is going to fire you." I laughed as he groaned.

"Do I have to go?" He wined.

"Yes, now get your lazy ass up." I stood back watching him stretch. He did look cute when he was first waking up.

"Come here," he pulled me down on top of him. He started kissing down my neck. I giggled as I moved to lay beside him. "I really do love you."

"I know you do." I said getting off the bed and turning my back to him. I didn't want him to see my tears again.

"Baby," Phil put his hands on my shoulders turning me around to look at him. "I know its hard for you to love me, but I just want you to know that I will wait for you," he kissed my forehead before pulling away. "always." he added walking into the bathroom.

I walked out of the room and went to the kitchen. I started to make breakfast. I put the bisquits into the oven, I also put the sausage in a skillet ontop of the oven. Once the food was started, I turned around and opened my labtop. I pulled up the local paper and searched through the wanted adds.

I clicked on a writing ad and filled out the application. I turned around and finished breakfast. Phil walked in as I pulled the bisquits out. I put the sausage inside the bisquits and put three on a plate and placed it in front of him.

"Since when do you cook?" he asked as he took a bite.

"I have always cooked, I just don't like cooking breakfast."

"Really, you never cooked for me." he pouted.

"Don't pout, it doesn't work on me." I said as I finished my food and placed my plate in the sink.

"It never did work." He said doing the same that I just did.

He put his hand on my lower back making me shiver. I turned around and came face to face with the man I so desperatly love. We were inches away from each others lips when my phone rang, making me jump just a little.

"Hello?" I answered without looking at the id.

"Hey, Amila," my eyes went huge.

"Adam, what did you want?" I said moving away from Phil. I walked into the living room and sat on the sofa. Phil came in and sat down beside me, taking my hand.

"I wanted to ask you a question."

"And what would that be?"

"It would be, well," He stopped. I could tell this was going to be hard to hear. "Phil, are you and him together?"

"Adam, that is frankly none of your business." I looked over at the man in question and smiled at him for a moment.

"You are my sister, so it is my business. I am older than you."

"By three freaking minutes." I yelled.

"That maybe, but you need to listen to me."

"Or what, Adam? Are you going to be calling mom?"

"If you hang this phone up, you will be getting a call from her. So, yeah I will."

"Then do what you have to. I am not telling you anything about my relationship. Goodbye Adam."

I hung up the phone and put it on the coffee table. I looked back at the man that was sitting next to me. He had a wonderful smile that made my stomach do cart wheels. Randy had never done that. I never felt that way when I was with him.

"Is it about me again?" Phil asked massaginf the back of my hand.

"Yeah, Adam wanted to know if we were together."

"Babe, you should tell him." He rubbed his other hand up and down my back.

"I don't even know what we are, so what am I suppose to tell him?"

"I want to be with you." Phil whispered in my ear.

"Phil, I'm not ready though. I like being friends right now."

"Ummm." he said kissing my neck.

"Maybe friends with benefits isn't so bad." I said as I giggled.

* * *

**I am working on more chapters so of right now. I am getting farther and I hope that you all will stick with me. I also have to say this to everyone...Happy New Year. We all made it to 2013! Woot Woot. If you want me to update this sooner you are going to have to bug me by reviews or PMing me. Oh well, the ball is in your court guys!**


	4. Goodbye, wait

**A/N: I would like to thank RandyOrtonxWifexx for the review. Thanks to everyone else that liked and favorited this story. More to come I promise, and they will be longer. I hope you all like this chapter. **

* * *

We finally made it to the airport. We only did just get there and everything when Phil's flight was called.

"I'll miss you." he said hugging me tight before kissing me on the forehead.

I took in one last smile of him before I let him go. I kissed him on the cheek as a tear escaped. He smiled at me before he walked away. I stood by the window and watched as the plane took off. I walked slowly out of the airport. I was almost to my car when my phone started to ring.

"Hello mom," I said leaning on the car.

"Amila, you need to listen, please don't hang up on me. I heard about you and Randy, honey I am so sorry. To be honest with you, he wasn't right for you. I like the boy, i really do. I just don't think he was the one for you. Adam tells me that you are back with Phil. Am I correct?"

"Adam, doesn't know anything."

"So you aren't with him then?"

"I never said that either, ma."

"Well, honey, what are you saying exactly then."

"It's true that I have talked to Phil. It's not true that we are a couple. That hasn't happened in a while." I got my keys out and unlocked the door before I got in the driver seat.

"I always did like Phil. I just think that he made a mistake last time sweetheart."

"What are you trying to say, ma?"

"Baby, If he makes you happy, then you two should be together. Does he make you happy?"

"Yeah, ma, he does." I said smiling.

"Then that's all the matters."

"What about Adam?"

"Don't worry about your brother. I can take care of him. Amila, take care of yourself and call me every once and a while. I like talking to my kids every now and then."

"Ok, ma. I've got to drive home. I'll call you later. I love you." I put the key in the ignition and started it up.

"I love you too, honey. Drvie safe." She hung up.

Once I got home I sent Phil a text.

*"Ma still likes you. More than Randy, she's all for us. Text me or call me when you land. :) -AAC-

I put my phone down on the coffee table and layed on the sofa. I turned the tv on and flipped through the channels before I settled on Supernatural. It wasn't long into the episode before my phone beeped letting me know that I had recieved a text. I grabbed it and looked at the screen. A small smile appeared on my face as I saw that it was from Phil.

*More than Randy? Well I've got her on my side. Now will you go out with me? -PJB-

Some part of me wanted to say yes and the other part couldn;t get Amy out of my head. The past was the past right?

*Give me time. -AAC-

I layed back on the sofa and went back to my show. I was dozing off when my phone started to ring again. This time it wasn't a text, I looked at the id and rolled my eyes, why was Randy calling me?"

"Hello?"

"Hey 'Mila."

"Can I help you with something?"

"I was wondering if we could talk."

"What about Randy?"

"Well to be honest, I wanted to talk about us."

"Randy, there is no us. You made that choice when you trusted those articles over your own damn girlfriend."

"I know what I did was wrong. Could you ever forgive me?"

"Forgive you? Yes, get back with you? No. Look, we were great as friends, not so much as a couple. We always fought and never seem to be happy."

"Could we ever be friends again?"

"Yeah, we are still friends."

"Oh, Mila, I'm happy for you, really."

"For what?"

"Phil, don't say that you don't know what I am talking about. I'm glad that you both are happy with each other. Since we didn't work out, the least I could do is be happy that you two are."

"Thanks Randy." I smiled into the phone .

"If you ever need someone to talk to, that isn't family, you can call me."

"I know, I'm glad you aren't mad at me."

"Why would I be mad? You found the one person that truly makes you happy."

"Thank you so much. I'll call you later."

"One more thing."

"What's that?"

"Vince has told us that you quit. If it was on my account, I am sorry."

"It wasn't, I promise."

"Ok, well good luck."

"Bye, Randy."

I hung up the phone and remembered that I had filled out a job application ealier. I went back to my computer and looked through my e-mails. I had one from the newspaper, I opened it. I had been accepted. I started in three days. This day just couldn't get any better.


	5. A Sweet welcome

**A/N: Thanks to RandyOrtonxWifexx for the review. I really do like getting reviews from all of you, so please read and review. I know this is going as far as ch. 10 for now. I am still working on it. I just posted a new story, its going to be a Ziggler/Oc/Rollins fic. I hope you guys will check it out. Its called A storyline Complication. **

* * *

It had been 2 months since Phil had been home. To come to think of it, I actually did start to miss him being around. Every morning he would send me a text that made me want to get up/

The job I had was ok. I didn't love it, but five out of seven days wasn't bad. I wrote my own column for The Lockport Legend. I only had to go into the office every Wednesday, to turn in my assignments.

"Hello," I answered my phone.

"I'll be at your place in like 2 minutes."

"What?" I closed my computer and looked around at my destroyed kitchen.

"I'm walking up the stairs now."

I walked to my door with the phone still in my hands. I opened the door to see a smiling Phil standing before me.

"You don't know how much I have missed you." Phil said grabbing my face and pulled me into a long passinate kiss.

After what seemed like forever, but was only a minute or two we pulled apart at the same time. I moved over so he could come in and shut the door behind him. I followed him to my bedroom, where he dropped his bag, before turning back to me.

"Is my car still here?"

"Did you see it outside?"

"I wasn't really paying attention." He shook his head back and forth.

"It's downstairs in front of mine. You need to pay attention more." I laughed a little at his facial expression.

Phil walked closer to me and put his hand on my cheek. I leaned into his touch. He always had that effect on me. No matter what, he had his ways of making me turn into mush.

"Babe, you don't know how much I have missed touching you. My body has longed to just touch your beautiful face." Phil whispered lowly.

"Phil, I've done told you." I moved away from him relently.

"Don't tell me you don't have feelings for me, because I know you do." he smiled a cocky smile.

"I wish you would stop doing that." I whispered.

"Doing what?" he asked grabbing my hands and started rubbing the back of them.

"Telling me that you want me back. If I decide to go out with you again, I will. Please stop."

"Ok, honey, I'll stop." We both walked over to the sofa and stared at each other. "You know what we are?" Phil asked.

"No, what are we?"

"FWB."

"Friends with Bennifits?"

"Yeah, I mean we are friends and we have already slept.."

I quickly put my hand over his mouth.

"Will you please shut up!"

"I was just saying." he said after I moved my hand.

"I know what we did. Can you please drop our sex life? I don't want to relive everything that went on between us."

"I get that." Phil said smiling to me.

"You know you are the best." I yelled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I moved a few minutes later as I remembered that I was in the middle of doing something. I got up and walked into the kitchen without saying a word. I sat down in the chair I was in and looked at the article I had written.

After about 5 minutes of sitting there I finally finished my article. I sent it to the printer and looked at Phil. I smiled lightly at him before I looked back at the computer and closed it. I walked to thefridge and grabbed my own pepsi before returning to my seat.

"What were you working on?"

"My column." I said as the printer let out a beep, telling me that my articles were printed.

"How is that working out for you?"

"It's a job," I shrugged taking a sip of my drink.

"You don't sound like you enjoy it too much."

"I don't love it." I said shrugging.

"Did you love your other job?" Phil asked getting up and standing behind me. He started to give me a massage.

"I actually did."

"Then talk to Vince." He whispered in my ear.

"I will, I just want some stability right now."

I grabbed Phil's hands and turned around. I got lost staring into his eyes. We both leaned in at the same time. We ended up making out. I stood up and just as I did, Phil picked me up. He carried me to the bedroom as our lips were locked together.

We ended up in my bedroom. Phil placed me on the bed. I tugged at his shirt and took it off. I smiled up at him, before I took my shirt off. Phil went back to kissing me. He was working on my bare skin of my neck as I giggled. That night we made love like we never did before.

**A/N: I'm not good at writing sex secens so this is where you are going to have to use your imagination. lol Read & Review!**


	6. Shopping Trip

Chapter 6

"Phil, baby, I know you don't want to be woke up," I shook him, "Phil." He finally stirred letting me know that he was awake.

"What is it?" He said as he reached up and moved a stray piece of hair from my face.

"I need to get dressed, I have to be at work by 10, its 8:30 now. You have to go."

"How about I drive you to work and then pick you up when you finish. Do you want to go shopping when you get done today?"

"Ok, that's good. Get up, we have to both get a shower."

"How about together." Phil whispered in my ear before he started nibbling it.

"Phil, you bad boy." I said slapping his chest.

-After the shower-

We both emerged from the shower in towels. I went to the dresser and got dressed. Once We were dressed, we walked down the hall and out the door. We took my car, I drove to my job. I parked in front of the building before I got out of the car and Phil followed me. I walked around the car and waited while Phil shut the door. He took my hands in his and looked me in the eyes.

"I'll text you when my meeting is over with. It should be over in about 2 hours. So no later than 1." I leaned over and kissed Phil on the lips.

He let me go. I walked up the steps, I turned around and looked at Phil. He was in the drivers seat. He waved at me before he took off down the street. I smiled to myself as I walked into the buliding and to the elevator. I pushed the 5th button and waited for my floor to stop. I got off and walked into the room and took my seat and waited for everyone to show up.

*Good luck, hun-PJB

I smiled at the text. I knew he would do that. He was something else. He had always been really sweet. I think that was one reason why I went out with him in the first place. He never meant to hurt me, but in time I have learned to forgive him for it.

-2 1/2 hours later-

*Done, come get me :) -AAC-

I hit send before I stood up. I walked out of the room and bumped into my boss. I smiled lightly at him before he began speaking to me.

"Amila, your column is doing really well. Can you write two articles now instead of one?"

"Sure, Mr. Combs. I'll have them written by Wednesday."

"Thank you, well, see you Wednesday."

We both walked our seperate ways. I went out the front door to be greeted by Phil standing by the car. I walked up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Ready to go shopping?" he asked opening the passenger door for me.

"Anytime," I smiled. Phil shut my door before getting in the car. "When are we shopping at?"

"The mall, I have some Christmas shopping to do."

"Crap, I do too."

We made our way to the mall in silence. When we pulled into the parking lot, we had to drive about 5 minutes in circles to find a space. Once parked, we got out and walked into the mall hand-in-hand.

"Want to start with the bookstore?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

We walked into the store. Phil went to the comic book section. I went to the cd rack. I looked through them until I found the one I wanted. I got Taylor Swift RED cd and walked over to Phil. I was just about there when the WWE section made me stop. I grabbed CM Punk's action figure. I put it behind my back before I got to Phil

"Why are you all smiles?" He asked looking up at me.

"Cause, I found something."

"What did you find?" He asked putting the comic down.

"This," I pulled the box from behind my back and held it in front of me.

"Oh no," he shook his head and put his hand over his face and sighed.

"I think it looks good." I said turning it around to look at it.

"You are not getting that are you?" he was all serious saying it. I giggled a little at the face he was making.

"Yup, I like it and besides, when I need you there at night you aren't there. So since I can't have the real you, might stick to the mini version." I started walking to the checkout counter.

"Oh, lord." Phil said as he followed me. "I hope that is the only one you get."

"Now that you mention it," I said stopping where I was.

"Oh no," Phil said pushing me forward.

"I can shop online, you know." I said, this time Phil stopped. "Honey, I'm only kidding." he started walking again, "But, I am going to be getting this one."

"You know I can get it for you."

"No, I can pay for it myself. This just means you get some of the revenue."

"Ok, then." We paid up, Phil had to sign an autograph for the cashier. "I need to to go get something for you, can we meet in the food court in about 30 minutes?"

"Yeah, I need to get something for you as well. I'll meet you there."

"Ok,"

We hugged each other before we went our seperate ways. I circled back to the bookstore. I got the comic book Phil had been looking at. I then went to the shoe store. I picked out some tennis shoes for Adam. I got a pair of house slippers for my mom. I was looking for some heels for Beth when my phone rang. As always it was Adam.

"Hello Adam,"

"Amila, I'm sorry. You were right, your personal life has nothing to do with me. I should stick to my life and leave yours alone."

"You are forgiven," I said as I picked up a cute pair of red heels.

"I need to know, are you coming here or going to moms for christmas?"

"Going to ma's." I stated as I walked to the counter.

"Ok, I'll go there too."

"A, is Beth coming with you?" I handed the guy my credit card and paid him before I thanked him and walked out the store.

"I think so, is Punk coming with you?"

"I haven't asked him, he might."

"Alright, I'll see you in a week, bye sis." he hung up the phone.

I shrugged and walked to Bath and Body, I got ma a very soft rose petal pink robe to match her slippers. I also got some bubble bath stuff for her and Beth. When I was done there I went to JC Penny's and got a leather jacket for Adam. He should be plently happy with that.

I finally found Radioshack and bought an i-pod nano and a $50 itunes card for Phil. I looked at my watch and noticed that I was 5 minutes late. I practically ran to the food court. Once I was there, I found Phil and walked over to him.

"Did you get everything you needed?" he asked as I sat down in front of him.

"I think so," I smiled at him. "Oh, by the way, do you mind coming with me to my ma's for Chrsitmas?"

"Sure, I bought her something anyways."

We sat there for a little bit until the mall started to get crowded. We left shortly after that and went back to my place. We usually took turns at whose place we went to. Mine was closer and we both were tired. Once we got there we put our stuff on the couch before we went to the bedroom. Phil jumped on the bed and fell straight to sleep. It wasn't long before I did the same thing.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to RandyOrtonxWifexx and Anon1 for the review from the last chapter.**

**Read, Review, & Enjoy! **


	7. Christmas Part 1

I had called my mom and told her that I would be there with Phil. She was happy because she got both of her kids home for Christmas. At the moment Phil and I were packing our bags. I already had all the presents packed in one huge bag. I had to pack my clothes now.

After ten minutes I walked out of my room and down the hall to the living room. I sat down on the empty couch and flipped on the tv. Soon after Phil came out of the kitchen and sat beside me.

"Cab will be here in 10 minutes. Are you sure you have everything?"

"Yeah, I guess. We better get our stuff and go downstairs."

We both got up and went outside. We got to the bottom of the stairs when the cab pulled up. The driver got out and opened the trunk. I opened the back door and got in as Phil and the cab driver put the bags in.

Once both men were in, we left for the airport. It would take us about four hours to get to Florida. It wasn't that long. Adam and Beth were already there. Dinner wasn't until 7. We had plenty of time seeing as it was only 6 in the morning.

We got to the airport and checked in. We got on the plane and found our seats. Phil gave me the window seat. He leaned his head back against the seat as I laid mine on his shoulder. We both ended up falling asleep.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our destination. If you would remain seated until told to exit. Thank you and have a happy holiday."

I heard the speaker guy say. I rubbed my eyes as I woke up. Phil was smiling at me. I smacked him on the arm, which made his smile get bigger.

"Were you watching me sleep?"

"Sort of."

"That's just creepy." I said as the attendant said we could get up. "Can we please go?" I asked as I turned my phone on.

"Yeah, we have to get a cab anyways."

"No we don't." I said looking up at him as we exited the plane with our carry on bags.

"Why's that?"

"Adam's here to pick us up. Mom sent him." I said waving my phone at him.

"Well that's good."

We exited the terminal and walked outside and were greeted by Adam. He saw us and came over. As soon as Adam got in front of us he shook Phil's hand before he turned to me and gave me a big hug.

"I'm glad you are not mad at me anymore." He said letting me go and examining me.

"Adam, it's Christmas. How can I be mad at Christmas?"

"With you, you can be." He said grabbing my bags then looked at me. "Did you pack all of your Harry Potter books again?"

"I need something to read." I shrugged as both guys started laughing.

We walked to Adam's car, I got in the passenger seat as the guys went to the back. Once they got in, we left the airport parking lot onto the main highway. I noticed Adam glancing in the rear view mirror a few times, each time his eyes went back on the road he would sigh.

"Adam, please don't." I sighed.

"I'm not doing anything." He said shaking his head.

"Get over it."

"Mila, are you positive about this?"

"Adam," I closed my eyes for a second before I finished. "I think I am."

"Think, that's not good enough. You need to be certain and feel it."

"What about you? Are you positive?"

"Yes, Mila. For once in my life I actually am. It's right this time."

"You have been at it longer than I have. You have been there before, I haven't. I have tried not to let it go that far. Look how it ended up though." I said glancing back at Phil and smiled when I saw the confusion on his face. He smiled back at me before he looked down at his phone.

"That's why I'm asking you." Adam said as we pulled in the driveway and shut the car off.

"We'll ask later, I just don't know." I said before I got out.

Phil opened his door the same time I did. I was about to walk away when he grabbed my hand making me turn and face him.

"What was that about?" That conversation back there made no sense at all."

"It's a twin thing." I said shrugging. "It's nothing that you have to worry about." I stood on my tip toes and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Why do you do that?" He whispered with his eyes half closed.

"To distract you. Now go get the bags."

I walked away from a smiling Phil. I walked into the house and found mom in the kitchen with Beth. They both were cooking when I walked in. I put my purse down on the stool before I grabbed a free apron.

"Ah, Amila, it's so good to see you, honey." mom said kissing me on the cheek with her hands in the air.

"I missed you, ma. What do you want me to do?"

"Potato salad if you will ma'am." Beth said nicely.

"Alright," I said as I got the potatoes out. "How much do I have to make?"

"Amila, remember, Chris and Jay's families are coming too."

I looked down. Crap, I forgot about that. "Mom," I said looking up at the two women that were now by the stove.

"Yes," She said glancing in my direction. "the store is still open. Remember honey 9 and 7."

"Got it," I took the apron off "Sorry Beth, I've got to go."

I walked out of the room and saw Adam holding the keys up with a cocky smile on his face. I smacked him on the arm before I took the keys and walked out the door. I gave Phil a kiss on the cheek before I walked to the car.

"Where are you going?"

"I forgot that Chris and Jay are coming over. I need to get presents for them."

"I'll help in the kitchen, try to hurry." he waved to me before he walked in the house.

I got to the store, good thing they were always opened no matter what holiday. I went to the toy department and looked around. I put a John Cena action figure along with a toy WWE belt in the buggy. I found two baby dolls that were alike but different. I then went to the kids clothes. I found the girls two outfits and put them in the buggy. I then went to the book section and found the vampire book I was looking for. That was for Jay. He loved his vampire books.

I then went to the men department and got three shirts for Jay. I found a nice shirt with a tie for Chris. I started looking around trying to rack my brain for what else I needed to get. I went back to the book section, I picked up two different chick books for Denise, Jay's wife. I walked over to the music section and got a Saliva CD for Chris. I also found a Kelly Clarkson CD for Jess, Chris's wife. I then went to the women section. I picked out two dresses that would look great on Jess. I then saw a shirt that would look good on Denise.

I found a cute shirt that mom would wear. I got Christmas boxes and checked out. I got back to the house after about 10 minutes. I grabbed my items and ran to my old room. I put everything in there box. I ran back down the stairs with the boxes and put them under the Christmas tree before I went into the kitchen finding everyone sitting and talking.

"They should be here soon." Mom said putting the dressing into the oven.

"Did you get everything this time?" Phil asked me.

"Yeah I did." I sat down on the stool that was empty beside my brother.

"You didn't have to rush honey. We had it all covered. Who would have thought that your boyfriend could cook."

"Mom," I shook my head and Phil just laughed. He fit in perfectly with my family. This was going to be one fun Christmas this year.

* * *

**A/N: Read and review my lovely's. **


	8. Christmas Part 2

Ch.8 Christmas Pt.2

Jay and Chris showed up about the same time. They walked in and went straight to the kitchen. Everybody hugged my mom. Jay just looked at me. Chris rolled his eyes before he hugged me.

"Alright, everyone, dinner's in 5 minutes. Go have a seat in the dinning room." Mom said.

Everybody went and took a seat. Mom and Adam brought everything to the table. They took their seats. We all held hands before bowing our heads in prayer. We said Amen, and began digging in.I looked over at Phil and smiled. I leaned over closer to him and whispered to him.

"I love you."

He turned his head to me and kissed me on the cheek, "I love you too, baby."

Everybody ate and talked, in the end we all were laughing. After dinner we went into the living room. We sat around the fireplace and started handing out our presents one at a time. Mom, like always, was first.

"Now, I hope you all like it." she said before handing everyone an envelope.

I opened mine and pulled out the card that was inside. There was a Christmas message inside along with an old picture of me and Phil. I smiled knowing what my mom was trying to do. Everybody hugged her. I sat back down next to Phil after I hugged her myself.

"What did you get?" I asked Phil.

"A gift card tothe book store. She didn't forget that I'm into comics."

"She forgets nothing." I whispered with a smile playing on my lips.

"Adam, it's your turn." mom said.

Adam gave everyone something different. I ripped the paper off my box and gasped. Inside the box was the entire collection of my favorite book series. I jumped up and hugged him.

"I love it so much."

"Glad you still read House Of Night."

"Always, bro, always." I said before I sat back down beside Phil and looked over at him.

"Your brother knows everything doesn't he?"

I looked over at his lap and smiled. It was a signed picture of some guy that had Phil smiling like he was a kid getting his ice cream for free. I nodded and turned my attention back at the present I had been given. There was a card on top of it. I opened the card and read it.

_Hope you have a safe holiday!_

_With love_

_Jay and Denise_

_XOXO_

I smiled as I looked up. Jay shrugged and nodded to the present. I opened it up. Inside was a bunch of bath stuff and a box of my favorite chocolates. I looked back up, got up off the sofa, walked over to them and hugged them both. Chris handed me two gifts before I got back to my seat. I looked down at them, standing there. I sat down before I opened the first one. The first one was a huge strawberry candle. I loved candles and my favorite scent was strawberry. I smiled again before I turned to the other present. I opened it up and burst out laughing. Soon I was followed with more laughing.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Jericho shirt too?" Adam asked holding up the same shirt I had.

"You know, Chris, I have a whole closet of these at home, right?" Chris just nodded before laughing with the rest of us.

I stood up and gave everyone their gifts. I watched as everybody opened their presents. Ash ran up to me and hugged me before yelling.

"Daddy, Aunt Milly got me a Cena doll. He's my favorite wrestler." Everyone began laughing again.

"How could you!" Chris asked looking over at me with his hand on his chest.

"Cena's his favorite. I had to do it." I said with a small shrug.

"You are so cruel dear sister." Adam said.

"Alright, if everyone is done," Mom said but got cut off by Phil clearing his throat.

"Actually, I have presents for everyone."

"Sweetie, that's so kind of you." Mom said with a smile on her face.

Phil passed out everyone's presents. He handed me mine and winked at me.

"Open the big one first." He whispered to me.

I did as he said and gasped. It was a nice knee length ruby red evening gown. It was absolutely amazing. I preceded opening the smaller one. It was a necklace, the open heart necklace that I had been meaning to get for myself. Phil reached his hand out and I gave it to him. I pulled my hair up and he put it on. I gave him a hug and a kiss on lips. Mom cleared her throat getting everyone's attention. She stood up and finished what she was saying before.

"Merry Christmas, everyone. Same time, same place next year. I love you all." She said with a smile. "I'm sorry, but I need to go lay down."

We all said good night to mom. I got up and took all my presents up to my room. Phil followed suit. We both put our presents on the floor next to our bags. I sat down on the bed, Phil sitting next to me.

"Those two wasn't your only gifts this evening."

"I have more?"

"Just one more, you do." He said licking his lip ring.

"Give me," I said a little too excited.

"You asked for it."

He leaned over and kissed me. It was long and passionate. He pushed me back on the bed and began kissing my jaw. He followed my jaw line causing me to moan. He knew he had me turning into pudding. He had his hand on my thigh. This Christmas was the best one EVER! I was with my family and now I was going to be making love to the man that I had always loved. Right now, everything was perfect.

I ended up going to sleep in the arms of my heart and soul, Phil. I had a smile that I just couldn't get off my face. Nothing could ruin this moment. Everything was exactly how it should be.

* * *

**A/N: I know Christmas was last month, but I had already had this written and so I posted it! Hope you liked it. Thanks to everyone who has followed this so far.  
Read & Review Everyone  
Mandy**


	9. Airport conversations

It was New Year's Eve and Phil had decided that he wanted to stay with me instead of going back to Chicago. Adam and Beth left mom's house yesterday morning, so it was only us three, and we were leaving today. I was going with Phil to the Raw supershow. It might not be a good idea, but I wanted to be with Phil.

Mom woke us up early this morning. She was sad to see us leave, but she understood that we had to go. I had called my boss back in Chicago and he let me fax and e-mail the articles into him. I was considering going back to the WWE and still have my newspaper job on the side. It wasn't that much work to do for either one, so why not.

"Are you sure you want to try to push yourself this much, baby" Phil asked from the backseat.

"Amila, he's right. Maybe you should take it slow." Mom said, driving us to the airport. We had to go to a house show in New York.

"I want to be on the road and I love my job. I also like writing my articles. I mean all I do at the newspaper is given my advice. I've already talked to Vince."

"I don't want you to push yourself to much." Phil said rubbing my shoulders.

"I know." I leaned back in my seat.

We made it to the airport, said our goodbyes to mom before walking inside the building. Phil and I walked hand in hand down the halls until we made it to our terminal. We sat down and waited for our plane to be called. Just as I sat down my phone started to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it without looking at the id.

"Hello?" I said through a yawn. Who would be calling at 3 in the morning anyways?

"Are you seriously coming back on the road?"

I froze. _Why would he call me?_ I looked over at Phil. I'm totally glad that he had his ear phones in his ears. He really wouldn't be able to hear this conversation right now.

"Amila? Are you there? Hello?"

"Yeah," I shook my head. "I'm here. Why are you calling me?"

"There is a rumor going around that you are coming back. Is it true?"

"Why people can't keep their mouths shut is beyond me. No wonder its no secret as to who's coming back at the royal rumble." I sighed.

"So it is true!" I held my phone away from my ear a little at the volume of his voice.

"I guess what everyone is saying is true."

"Oh, really?" He chuckled.

"What else are they saying?"

"Oh, there's another rumor saying that Phil spent Christmas with you and your family. Also that you and Phil are having some problems."

"What? Who would say that? We aren't having problems. We are good."

"I think Layla said it. That's just what I have heard."

"Randy, tell me if anyone else says anything like that. I wish people would leave my relationships alone, you know?"

"I know what you mean. Listen Phil isn't hurting you, is he?"

"No, why would you ask that?"

"Well, I have heard that he can be, how do I put this, rough on his girlfriends. I don't want you to get hurt, that's all. To be honest with you Mila, I wish we never broke up."

_What?_ Was he out of his mind? "Randy," I said quietly.

"Mila, I still love you. Nothing is going to change that, really. I just realized that you were the only one that I have really loved. That is why, when you were at your brother's or backstage, I would avoid you. I know this isn't helping with our friendship, now is it?"

"Not really." I sighed and looked at the man sitting beside me.

"Mila, how about we talk face to face. That way we can talk for real. Ok?"

"Alright, I'll text you when I get there."

"That's great. Bye honey."

I hung up the phone and closed my eyes. This was going to be one long ass day. I leaned forward and put my forearms on my knees. Phil leaned over at that moment and rubbed my back. I looked over at him and smiled lightly at him. He smiled back at me.

"What's wrong?"

He always knew me. "Just rumors."

"About what?"

"Us," I let out a sigh and sat back up. I turned a little to look at Phil better.

"By the way you are acting, I will take it as bad ones."

"They aren't good." I looked straight ahead at the other people that were around us.

"Sweetie," he tugged on the end of my hair making me look at him. "Don't stress them. Whatever they say, it doesn't matter. I Love you and I will be there for you. No matter what. Anyways, people who make up rumors are just jealous and don't know how to be happy."

"But-"

"No buts, you have to trust me."

I nodded. He smile and leaned over my seat. He lightly passed his lips to mine. His fingers caressed my cheek. The kiss was only a few seconds, but it was kind and gentle. I smiled back at him as his forehead rested on mine. He got up moments later when our flight was called.

Maybe my life would be good later on, but as of this moment, it was a roller coaster. I sat down in my seat, luckily I had the window seat. I laid my head against the window. My thoughts were all running wild. _What was I feeling towards Phil?_ Hell, _what was I feeling towards Randy? Why was my life the way it was right now? _Better yet, _what was I going to do?_


	10. The Meeting

As soon as the plane landed, we got off and went into the airport. As Phil went and collected our bags I took my phone out and sent Randy a text.

_*Made it 2 NY. Going 2 hotel. C u there. –AAC_

I hit send and put it back in my pocket. Phil walked up to me and smiled. I put my hand through his arm under his elbow, before we began walking. Phil led us to the rental car place just outside. After getting the keys to a vehicle we walked to that car. I got in the front seat while Phil went and put our things in the trunk. I pulled out my phone, and noticed that I had a text from Randy.

*_Cum 2 hotel bar –RKO4LIFE-_

I jumped when Phil opened the driver's side door. He got in and gave a weird look.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing, you startled me, That's all."

"Ok, you are acting really strange."

"Sorry," I muttered looking out the window as Phil started the car. We sat in silence for a good ten minutes before I opened my mouth. Still not taking my eyes off the outside. "I'm meeting a friend at the hotel bar."

"Ok, I'll take the bags up to the room. I'll text you the room number."

I let out a sigh. I got this uneasy feeling deep in my stomach, that I couldn't shake. I felt like I was lying to Phil. Technically, I wasn't lying to him. Randy was a friend. He also was my ex, but I didn't want to not talk to him anymore. Phil should understand where I am coming from. It took another ten minutes until we pulled up to the hotel. Phil parked in a parking spot. We both got out at the same time meeting at the rear of the car.

"I'll get this, go meet your friend baby." Phil said putting his hand on my back.

I turned around, stared at him for a moment until I pulled him into a kiss. I pulled back and smiled at him.

"I want be too long." I said. He nodded and I walked away from him. I pulled my phone out and texted Randy again.

_* the hotel, b there N 2 –AAC_

I walked into the hotel and walked down the hall to where the bar was. I walked in and noticed Randy sitting at the bar. I walked up to him. I took the sit beside him and smiled when he looked over at me.

"I was beginning to think that you were standing me up, darling." He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Me? Never, Randall." I said with a smile.

"If I make you mad enough you would." He said motioning for the bartender. Once the bartender got the order I turned to Randy and looked at him. "I know, you want me to spill."

"As a matter of fact, I do." I said nodding as the guy brought over the beers.

"Ok," He turned to look at me. "Here's the thing," He took a swig of the liquid. "I have heard from quiet a few people that Phil has been with and they say that he is dangerous when it comes to things that he wants."

"Like how?" I said taking my own sip.

"Ok, Maria said that when she was with him he would tell her what she could and couldn't wear. Who she could see, when she could see him. You know the controlling type. She said that he never hit her, but he did scream at her and called her various names."

"And you believe her?" I said playing the napkin that was under the drink.

"I believe her and Amy. Amy said the same thing. She didn't want to put him down. She said that Phil is the nicest person you will ever meet, he just has some problems that need to be worked on."

"Ok," I put the bottle to my mouth again and took a big sip this time. "Why are you checking up on Phil? Are you that cautious of what my brother will do to you if you don't look out for his sister?"

"That's not the reason." Randy said shaking his head.

"Then what is? I mean, you can't be scared of Phil and Adam. Adam is just a softy who whines if he doesn't get his way. I mean come on, you are friends with him and even former a stable with him, and you have to know that better than anyone."

"I'm just worried about you ok. I don't want you to get hurt. You mean too much to me." He said putting his hand on my knee.

"Randy we are just friends, you know that right?" I asked in a serious tone.

"I know, and it kills me every time I think about it."

"You made your bed Ran, now lay in it." I said finishing off the beer.

I stood up quickly and put down a 5 for the drink. I turned around and was meet with lips. Randy was kissing me. The bad part was that I wasn't fighting. I kissed him back. Randy put his hand on my face and deepened the kiss. His tongue was on my lip asking for permission to enter my mouth. I parted my lips and let Randy explore my mouth.

"What in the hell is going on?"

I snapped my eyes open. There in the doorway was Phil. He was looking on at the scene in front of him. I gulped. This wasn't good. My boyfriend, Phil, had just walked into a bar to find that his girlfriend, me, was making out with her ex-boyfriend, Randy. This wasn't going to end pretty. I pushed Randy away from me and looked at Phil. His eyes told everything, he was pissed, angry, confused, and above all of that, he was hurt. He shook his head and walked out the door.

"Thanks a lot Randall." I said pushing pass him and followed Phil. He had just made it to the elevator when I caught him. "Can I explain?" I asked. I put my hand on his shoulder only to have him shrug it off.

"Explain what? How you have been seeing Orton behind my back? How was that little make-out session? Huh?" He said, anger was coming out more than anything. He saw red and that was all he saw.

"I didn't want it to." I said looking down at the floor.

"I didn't see you stopping it." He said. "I don't want to talk to you. I'll leave your things outside the room. I don't want to be sharing a room, let alone a bed with a nasty hoe." He said just as the elevator dinged and he walked on.

I froze, was all this really happening. The kiss, the harsh words, was Phil breaking up with me? This just couldn't happen. Randy was picking apart my life, I didn't like that one little bit. I watched as the doors closed and I could have sworn that I saw a tear roll down Phil's face. Damn, I just made the one person that I love more than air itself cry. I just broke him. I am a horrible person.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its been so long. I hope you all are still there and enjoy this chappy. Ahhhh,, the poor couple. I had to do it, cause I'm that evil. Anyways, Should Phil forgive her? What about Randy? Will she understand where he is coming from? Will she listen? What's going to happen when Adam tells her about Phil?  
Adam is going to be in the next chappy, Amila has to have her twin brothers advice, what does he tell her?**

**All this and much more to come!**

**Read and Review :3 **


	11. Conversations with Adam

What has my life become? I sat outside of what was suppose to my hotel room. As Phil had said, my stuff was outside the room. I knocked on the door a few times, but Phil didn't answer. I slid down the door and sat on my butt with my knees up to my chest. I wanted to talk to someone and the only person I could think of was my brother. He answered on the third ring.

"Hey Milly. How's it going?" I sobbed anciently. "What's wrong?"

"I made a mistake, A." I said quietly.

"What happened?" I stayed silent for a few minutes. "Tell me what happened."

"I kissed Randy."

"Have you told Phil?"

"He caught us." I whispered wiping a tear away.

"Oh, Amila. Tell me what happened."

"I went to the hotel bar to talk to Randy. I told him we were just friends. I got up and he kissed me. I didn't stop him. Phil walked in and yelled. I broke his heart, Adam. I didn't want any of this to happen. I didn't want to hurt Phil." I sobbed as more tears fell from my eyes.

"Ok," he sighed. "Listen, everything will work out. Give Phil some time, Amila. You have broken his heart. Go check into another hotel room. Let him cool down. He will forgive you. He loves you so much, Amila, you have no idea how much that man loves you. I know that you love him, you just made a mistake. We all do. Send him a message and tell him you're sorry and you love him. Tell Randy that you don't want to be anywhere near him, if he can't accept that you and Phil are happy. Then, he doesn't need to be apart of your life. You hear me?"

"I hear you." I sniffed into the phone and wiped my face with the back of my sleeve. "Thanks, I miss talking to you."

"I miss twin time too."

"I got to go check into a hotel room. I'll talk to you later, A."

"Night Milly."

I hung up the phone with my brother and got up. I walked over to the door one last time. I knocked on the door, but knew he wouldn't answer it. I put my head on the door and sighed.

"I'm sorry I broke your heart, Phil. I love you more than you know."

I bent down and picked up my bags. I walked back down the hall to the elevator. I decided that I would just get another hotel. I pulled out my phone and called a taxi. I sat in the lobby and waited for the cab to show up. I pulled out my phone and opened up a new text on my phone.

_'I love you!' -AAC_

I hit send before I put the phone in my pocket and leaned back in the chair I was in. I closed my eyes for a second before opening them again.

"You seem deep in thought." The Scottish accent said from behind me.

"Complications," I breathed out.

"Care to talk about it?" He asked leaning on the back of my chair.

"Just a misunderstanding with my boyfriend."

"Did he cheat on you?"

"No," I smiled a little, then it faded. "I kissed my ex and my boyfriend saw it."

"Ah," He pushed himself off the chair and walked around and took a seat next to me. "Well, Randy's an idiot and wants what he can't have. Phil will listen to you, just don't run away from him."

"You know who I am?" I asked stupidly.

"Love, everybody knows you are Adam's sister. So yeah, I know who you are." He laughed a little.

"Oh, yeah. I should have known that." I pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear and looked down at the ground.

"Love," I looked up at Drew, and he nodded his head towards the door. "Your cab's here."

"Thanks," I said getting up from my seat and walked out the building and got into the cab.

"Where to Miss?" The cab driver asked.

"The next best hotel, please." I said trying my best to smile, but a smile didn't appear.

The cab driver drove 5 blocks to the hotel. I gave the man a $20 and told him to keep the change. I got out and walked into the building and checked in. Lucky for me, they had rooms available. I got to my room and sat my bags at the foot of the bed and collapsed on it. I ended up, crying myself to sleep.

* * *

-CM Punk's POV-

My whole world had crumbled before me. The woman that I loved and wanted to marry had kissed her ex. Would she had even told me if I hadn't caught her? I listened to Amila knock on the door for about an hour. I moved from my spot on the bed to the door. I heard her on the phone, so I sat with my back to the door and listened to her.

"I made a mistake, A." I knew she was on the phone with her brother. "I kissed Randy." Well, she didn't lie. "He caught us." Did Adam know Amila was still seeing Randy behind my back? "I went to the hotel bar to talk to Randy. I told him we were just friends. I got up and he kissed me. I didn't stop him. Phil walked in and yelled. I broke his heart, Adam. I didn't want any of this to happen. I didn't want to hurt Phil." Randy kissed her? But she didn't stop it either.

I could tell that she was hurt. Her cracking voice gave away that she was crying. I wanted so bad to get up and go out there and hold her, but my heart wouldn't let me do that. I stayed put and let more tears fall. I tried to contain the sobs, but they escaped anyways. I was about to move when I heard a light knock on the door. I stood up and placed my head on the door and closed my eyes and listened.

"I'm sorry I broke your heart, Phil. I love you more that you know."

I listened to her walk away. I opened my eyes and walked back to my bed. I sat down on it and leaned back. I stared up at the ceiling for a good five minutes when my phone rang. I didn't even bother looking at the caller id.

"Hello?"

"Hey,"

"I already know. I heard what she said to you."

"Ok, I have a question for you."

"Go ahead Adam."

"Were you serious when you asked mom if you could marry Amila?"

I smiled a little bit. My hand went into my pocked where the ring was. "Yeah, I was serious. I wanted her to be there for the rest of my life."

"What about now?" Adam asked curiously.

"Even though she kissed Randy. I still want to marry her, I love her so much."

"I'm glad you're not just messing around with her heart. I already consider you my brother by the way."

"Thanks, I mean," my phone beeped and I glanced at it and there was a text from Amila. "Did you tell 'Mila to text me?" I said when I put the phone back to my ear.

"I told her to give you some space and send you a note to let you know how much so loves you. Why?" I sat back up on the bed and glanced out the window.

"She just sent me a text." I sighed and wiped my face.

"Read it, dude."

"Hang on." I moved my phone again and opened it. It simply read, 'I love you' I put the phone back to my ear. "She said I love you."

"Well, she does. I know my sister, and she is pretty much going down the same road I did years ago. Only this time, she's not leaving you, she wants you more than anything."

"Did you know that she was seeing Randy?"

"No, I knew that she was talking to him, to make friends with him. Other than that, I didn't know."

"That's a little better." I got up and walked to the window and looked outside. I looked down at the passaging cars. "I don't know what to do, I don't want to let her go, but I don't think I can trust her anymore." I saw that Amila was getting into a taxi. I shook my head before I turned around again. "Adam, she just left."

"She left a while ago, what are you talking about?"

"She left the hotel, she just got into a cab."

"She's giving you space. Let her be and talk in the morning."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go to sleep and talk in the gym or at the arena tomorrow. Everything will be good."

"I guess I have to take your word for it, since you are her twin brother."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, this has been long over due. Read and Review peeps! **


	12. New Friends

-The Next Day-

-Amila's POV-

I woke up with my pillow wrapped around my arms and tear stains on them. I sighed and got up. I went took a shower before I checked my phone. I wanted there to be a text from Phil, but somehow I knew there wasn't going to be. After I got out of the shower I checked my phone. Sure enough there wasn't a text from Phil, but there were two other ones; One from Adam and the other from Randy. I opened the one from my brother.

'_It will be ok. He understands. I talked to him last night. You hurt him bad, but it will be ok. Love you.' –AC-_

I Sat down on the end of the bed drying my hair. I knew this was going to be hard. I just wish that I never went to that stupid place. Randy was probably happy that he had caused a drift to come between me and Phil. He liked to caused problems and I should have known that from when I was with him. He always caused problems with me and Adam. I checked the other one.

'_I'm not sorry for kissing you, I am sorry that you are hurt though.' –RKO4Life-_

I screamed and threw my phone on the ground. Why couldn't Randy just let me be happy with someone else other than himself? I soon checked out of the hotel and made my way down the street to the nearby gym. I checked in with the front desk and made my way to the locker room. After I discarded my belongings, I went out front to the free weights. As I was lifting the single weights, I felt someone standing near me. I put the light weight down and turned around. I sighed in relief when I saw that it was only Drew.

"You scared my half to death. Don't you know not to walk up behind someone?" I said walking away from the weights and over to the punching bag.

"Didn't mean to scare ya, love." He said taking a sip of his water.

"Well, you did." I said, planting my feet firm before I punched the bag once. "Was there something that you wanted?" I said punching the bag again.

"Just wanted to make sure that you are ok." He shrugged before he stood behind the bag and held it firm.

"Thanks," I said taking a few more punches to the thing. "It's not necessary to check up on me though." I dropped my hands and stared at the man behind the punching bag. "You hardly know me, in the first place."

"True, I don't know you. I don't want to see anybody sad. Besides, since I have been here talking to you, a certain superstar hasn't liked it one little bit." He nodded to the weight bench and I looked where he had nodded.

"He shouldn't even be getting mad at the fact that I a talk to other guys." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well, he is. I think he still has a crush on you." He said handing me a towel.

"Thanks," I wiped the sweat off my forehead before he started walking over to the treadmills. "Have you seen Phil?" I asked hopeful.

"He's at the arena, something to do with a new storyline."

We both were on the treadmill for at least an hour before we got off. We took our separate ways to the locker rooms. I came out and was surprised to see that Drew was standing there with his bag over his shoulder. Heath and Jinder stood not that far in front of him. He smiled a little before I walked up to him.

"Do you have a ride to the arena?" He asked.

"I'm just going to take a cab." I said shrugging it off.

"Nah, girl, there's room in the car, for you." Heath said putting him arm around my shoulders.

"Why are you two helping me?" I asked pointing the other two men that were there.

"We are nice guys." Jinder stated.

"Punk would have our heads." Heath said.

"We don't want to be on his bad side." Drew added.

I just burst out laughing. These three were funny. I guess you couldn't choose who wanted to be friends with you. I followed them out to the car and put my bags in the trunk. I went to get in the back but was stopped by Heath.

"Nah, girl, you are getting in the front. Let Drew and Jinder fight in the back like children." He said.

I shrugged and got in the front seat. The radio was playing and the boys were talking about the next thing they were to do with the 3MB thing. I shook my head for a moment not realizing that they were paying me any attention. I was on the creative team and I guess it couldn't hurt to pay attention to what the talent wanted to do with their characters.

"Is there a problem with the things we have planned?" Drew asked hitting Jinder in the stomach.

"It's just, that isn't what's on the script or what's planned for you three." I said taking mental notes on what they were saying.

"I know, but it's not like we know anyone personally in creative to have our backs on what we want to do. It's a lot harder to make friends with them, they don't really associate with us talent." Heath said.

"So not true." I said with a smile on my lips.

"That so it true, love." Drew said from behind me.

"Unless you are high up on the food chain, you barely know who's in the room." Jinder added.

"And I am telling you that is a lie." I said pulling out my phone.

"Why is that a lie?" Heath asked.

"Because you three associate with me don't you?"

"Yes, but you are different. You aren't in creative." Jinder said.

"Not true." I said turning a little bit. "I started after Christmas. I am the three person from the top." I said with a huge smile.

"Well, damn." Drew and Heath said at the same time.

I started laughing again. "You know good things happen to those who are good to others." I said texting some things into a notepad on my phone. "Not everyone in creative is stuck up."

"That's not what we meant." Jinder said.

"I know, but some of them are. I get where you are coming from. Remember who my brother is. I have seen him go through the same thing you three are going through right now. So don't feel bad. It'll get better. Now you three have me, so I can make suggestions on your behalf."

"You would do that?" Drew asked as Heath pulled into the arena back lot.

"Why not, I have to stick up for the ones that helped me when I was in crisis." I said shrugging getting out of the car.

"That would mean a lot to us." Heath said from behind me.

"Don't mention it." I said grabbing my bags. I waited for them to get theirs before I began walking. We all made it inside without any fans seeing us. "Thanks for everything." I said giving each one a hug.

"Let me see your phone." Heath said. I gave him my phone and watched as he typed on it. He handed it to Drew and he did the same as Heath. Jinder was handed it and did the same thing before he handed it back to me. "There, now if you are ever in a bind, call one of us." HE said giving me one last hug before they walked away from me.

"Now it's time to find Phil." I said as I made my way down the hall in search of my angry boyfriend.


	13. Important meetings

I walked down the hall until I found Phil's locker room. I hesitated for a moment. I let out a sigh before I mustered up the courage to knock on the pine. I waited a mere twenty seconds before the door was opened. Phil looked down at me. He didn't smile he just moved out of the way and let me in. At least he let me into the locker room. I turned around from where I was standing in the room. Phil's back was to the door and he was staring at me. I looked down at my feet for a moment but looked back up when I heard Phil sigh and push himself off the door.

"I'm still pissed at you, Mila." I watched as he walked over to the bench and pulled out his knee pads. "I just can't stay mad at you, though." He looked up at me and a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Phil," I took a deep breath as tears started to flow out of my eyes. "I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." One of my hands started to shake. Phil got up and walked over to me. "I'm not going to talk to Randy ever again." I shook my head. "He wants us apart, he got it." Phil pulled me into his embrace. I grabbed his back and sobbed into his shirt. "I am so sorry." I said over and over again.

"It's ok." He soothed. One hand went into my hair and the other one was on my back rubbing it.

"I love you,"

"I love you too, baby."

We stood there like that for a while. I lost count with how long we stood there. It felt good to get to hold my wonderful boyfriend again. I thought that wouldn't ever get to touch him again. After we separated from one another, Phil went to finish getting ready. I sat down next to his bag on the bench.

"How do you feel about the wannabe rock stars?"

Phil turned around and smirked at me. "Heath, Drew and Jinder?" He asked with his eyebrows raised. I just nodded my head. "They are cool." He went back to what he was doing before I opened my mouth. "Why?"

"They brought me over here. They said that if you found out that I had taken a cab while they were there that you would hurt them."

He burst out laughing. "They are scared of me?"

"I wouldn't say scared of you." I shook my head.

"Do you want to go hang out with them?" I looked down at my lap. "Go," I looked back up at him. "I have to warm up anyhow. Go have fun."

I stood up and walked over to him. I hugged him around the waist and looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed me. "I love you." I said once the kiss was broken. "I'll be in catering when you are ready to leave. I have to go talk to Steph before I go hang out with the rockstars. That is, if they want to." I smiled at him. He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you. I'll text you when I get ready to go."

I walked out of the room with my computer bag over my shoulder and pulled out my phone. I opened up a new text message.

_Thanks for everything last night. I love you A! -AAC-_

I hit send before I opened up a new message.

_Can you guys hang out with me today? -AAC-_

I hit send and sent it to all three members of 3MB. I put my phone back into my pocket as I walked down the hall until I got to Stephanie's office. I knocked on the open door. She looked up and smiled at me. She motioned for me to come in and have a seat. I took a seat and smiled at her.

"What brings you in here?" She asked me.

"Storyline suggestions." I said.

"With who?"

"3MB."

"Their storyline is already set for the next three months." She said looking at some file on her computer.

"I know, but could I make some suggestions to change them?" I asked hopeful.

"You can make them, I can't tell you if they will happen."

I nodded my head. "Can I send them to you?"

"Sure," She went back to typing on her computer.

I stood and walked out the door. I turned around once I was outside. "Thanks Steph." She nodded her head.

I walked down the hall with my bag firmly over my shoulder. I went into catering and found a seat in the back. I walked over to it and sat down. I pulled my computer out of the bag and booted it up. Once the home screen was lit up I typed in my password and opened up a new document on the computer. I began typing for the column back in Lockport. I was in the middle of a paragraph when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw the text message from Drew.

_Where you at, love? We be in catering in a few if you want to meet there. -ScottishLover-_

I began laughing at his signature. That was beyond the funniest thing that I had read. I decided that I would let it be. They would be here in a few minutes anyway. I turned back to my computer and finished up the paragraph. I had just finished the entire column when the boys sat down at the table with me.

"What are you working on." Heath asked stuffing a sandwich in his mouth.

"Gross," I said looking up from the computer for a second. I saved the document and opened up my e-mail. "My column." I said as I attached the document into the e-mail. I hit send and waited for the confirmation to pop up. Once it was sent I closed the computer and looked at the guys that were there. "Anyways, I have news for you three."

"What is it?" Jinder asked sipping on his water.

"I talked to Stephanie about you." I said brushing some of my hair out of my eyes.

"WHAT?" Jinder said spitting his water all over the table and some on me.

"That is nasty." Heath said looking at me. I grabbed some napkins off the table and started wiping the wetness off.

"That is last time I tell you anything while you are drinking something." I said standing up. I brushed at my clothes before I walked over to the other tables that had food and grabbed me an apple and more napkins. I walked back over to the guys and sat back down in the same spot I was in before. "I talked to Stephanie. She said that she would consider what ideas you have. I will write them down and send them to her later on tonight."

"That was fast." Drew said.

"I still can't believe this is happening."

"I know, I was considering something though." I looked at the other guys around the table. "I actually want you guys to break up." I said, the guys looked down at their plates. "I know, this is upsetting, but it all turns out good. I promise you." I took a bite out of my apple and swallowed it. "Care for me to explain what is going on in my head?" I asked the guys looked back at me.

"I want to know." A voice said from behind us.

We all jumped in the air and turned around. It was none other than Vince McMahon himself. My eyes went wide. He actually wanted to know what someone like me had to think let alone say. We all nodded our heads towards him. He took the seat that was next to Drew.

"Ok," I said looking straight into Mr. McMahon's eyes. "Heath could do on to beat Miz after WrestleMania. He then would feud with him for about 2 months until he captures the IC Title." I looked over at Heath and he had this huge smile on his face. "Jinder could team with Khali, after having Khali turn heel again, and they would go on and beat the tag team champions for the belts." I looked at Jinder and he had a smile on his face. I looked back over at the chairman. "As for Drew, he could go back to the way he was before all this happened. I mean, he was the IC champion and tag team champion. So on to the next best thing. After WrestleMania he could feud with Dolph to ultimately win the World Heavy Weight title." I looked at Drew who was smiling so big, then back to the chairman.

"I like that a lot." Vince said after about five minutes of silence. "This is if Dolph cashes in his Money in the bank briefcase." he said with a smile.

"He will, sir. If he doesn't then he is a FOOL!" I said loud enough for him to hear me. He was sitting right behind us.

"OK, we will talk after Mania." He stood up and shook all of our hands. "I'll see you in my office the first Monday after Mania, Amila." He turned to leave only to turn back around and look at us. "Tell your brother that I said hi." He said before he walked out the room.

"That was great." Drew said standing up and running to me. He pulled me up and hugged me really tight. "I think I love you." He said planting a kiss on my cheek.

"That is gross." I said rubbing at my cheek. "Besides, I have other news."

"What is it?" Heath asked trying to hold back his smile.

"Phil and I are back together, he forgave me." I said. "Which means that I don't have to ride with you three children anymore." I laughed.

"Awe, we loved having you in the car. It was actually fun."

"Maybe if I get tired of my boyfriend again, I could tag along with you three."

"Love to have you any time, love." Drew said.

"I've got to go talk to Phil, this shit is awesome." I said.

"Stop using my catch phrase Edge Twin." I heard Mike yell from down the hall.

"How does he hear that?" I whispered to the guys at the table.

"He hears it all the time. Every time someone says that word." Heath said with a laugh as the other guys started laughing.

* * *

**A/N: Here you go guys. Here is another chapter. You could say that this is a filler, but I am getting to the good stuff soon I promise you. I know where I am going with this story, so I hope it's not going to be much more of it. **

**Remember to Review!**


	14. What do you say?

-Amila's POV-

Three Months had passed. The boys had become my best friends. Phil and I were great. We had our ups and downs but for the most part we were good. Randy tried to talk to me by cornering me at arena's or hotels but Heath or Drew were always there. I loved the guys so much. I was meeting Phil at a fancy restaurant tonight. He said that it was a surprise and for me to dress nice. The guys are driving me to the place, so I wouldn't know where I was going. There was a knock on the door and I walked over to it and opened it up.

"Are you about ready, love?" Drew asked.

"I just have to put my shoes on." I said walking over to the bed to put my shoes on. Drew and Heath stood in the door waiting. Once my shoes were on I stood up and grabbed my clutch purse from the table by the door before I walked out of the room. "Are you guys still not going to tell me where I am going?"

"No, girl, Phil's surprise stays that way."

I groaned. These guys were up to something and I knew it. They just wouldn't tell me.

"Jinder's getting the car, love."

I just nodded. My brain was going haywire. I had no clue where I was going or what was going on. Everybody was being secretive towards me. Phil had disappeared early this morning to do some fan signings and a radio talk show. I got a call later on telling me to dress nicely and the boys were ming to pick me up. I texted Drew and asked what was going on, but he was told not to say anything to me. I just wanted to slap him and the others for not saying anything to me. It didn't take but about 20 minutes to get to the place that I was supposed to be at.

"Are you serious?" I asked when I saw that the place was one of my all-time favorites.

"Nope, this is where you are meeting Phil at." Heath said getting out and opening up my door. He held his hand out to help me of the back. "Now, this is where we leave you, girl." He said giving me a hug.

"Have fun." Drew called from the backseat.

I watched as Heath got back in the car and Jinder drove away. I turned back around and walked into the dimly lit restaurant. The lady at the front smiled to me and motioned for me to follow her. There was nobody here. I followed the woman to the middle of the room. Phil was standing by the table in a tux. He looked gorgeous. Phil pulled my seat out. I sat down and waited for him to sit down in front of me.

"This is lovely, Phil." I said as the waitress poured us a glass of wine.

"I know this is your favorite place."

"It is." I said taking a sip of the wine.

"I already have everything ordered. Just sit back and relax." He said taking my hand from across the table.

"What is the special occasion?"

"I just wanted to show you how much I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Phil."

We ate dinner, then dessert. It was a very lovely night. We talked and smiled to each other. We were enjoying each other's company. Phil stood up and walked over to my seat. He grabbed my hand and made me look up into his eyes.

"Amila, I know we have had our ups and down this past year. I love you with all of my heart. I don't know what I would do without you. I don't want to lose you to anyone, baby." He kneeled down in front of me. "Amila Ann Copeland, would you make me the happiest man of the year and honor me in becoming my wife?" He held up a box and opened it to show me the ring that was inside.

"Oh my," I said as tears welled up in my eyes. "I don't know what to say." I whispered.

"Please say yes, baby. I love you so much." He was still on his knees in front of me.

"Yes," the tears began to fall this time.

Phil jumped up and hugged me. He put the ring on my finger. I hugged him back, that's when I heard the clapping. I turned around and found out who was clapping. Drew, Heath, Jinder, Kofi, AJ, Cena, Beth, Jay, Adam and Mom were standing in one corner clapping. I let go of Phil and walked over to my brother embracing him in a twin hug.

"I'm happy for you, Mila." He said kissing my head.

I pulled away from him and looked at my brother. He had a smile on his face and that is when I knew that he had a hand in how this went down. I started crying again. I was so happy that I was finally going to marrying the man that I loved so much. There wasn't anything that could change that. I turned and hugged my mother, who was crying just as much as I was.

"Congratulations, darling, I know that he will make you happy."

I went around the room hugging everyone when I got to the boys. I hugged Jinder then Heath. I held on to Heath for a little longer than I did Jinder before I turned to Drew. He kissed me on the cheek before he let me go.

"I see why you three were so secretive." I said with a smile wiping my face from all the tears that had fallen.

"We did what we had to do." Jinder said putting his arm over my shoulders.

"We knew he would make you his lucky lady." Heath said.

"Does this mean that we have to call you Mrs. Punk now, love?" Drew asked with a small smile.

"No!" I punched his in the arm. "I want to keep my name, so just call me Mila, like always."

"Awe, I like the sound of Mrs. Punk, thou." Phil said, kissing me on the head.

"Does everyone want to call me Mrs. Punk?"

"No, Mike will more than likely call you Edge Twin like he always has."

"Everything is going to change, but for the better, baby." Phil said as he kissed me on the head again. I turned to look at him and he kissed me on the lips. I was so happy that I was with Phil and getting married to him. I have always loved him.


	15. Wedding Day

-Wedding day—

I sat in front of the mirror, staring at myself. Today I was getting married to the man that I loved. He proposed to me just over 6 months ago. That was the greatest day of my life. Beth was my maid of honor, AJ and Kaitlyn were my bride's maids, while Adam was walking me down the isle and giving me away. He was the closest thing I had to father figure. Well, besides Vince that is. The whole roster of WWE was going to be there. Against my wishes, Randy was coming too. I had this feeling that something was going to go wrong.

"Chill, will ya." Beth said with a smile as she curled my hair.

"Beth, something is going to go wrong, I can feel it."

"Listen," She put her hand on my shoulder. "If Randy tries to make this about him, there are plenty of people that will hurt him." She leaned down to my ear. "We've got this covered. This is your day. Enjoy it."

"Thanks Beth." I smiled at her and looked back in the mirror. I still had this feeling that something was going to go wrong. I saw my brother come into the room with a smile on his face. I turned around making Beth drop the brush from my hair. "A," I stood up and walked over to him.

"You look gorgeous." He said taking a look at me before he hugged me. "My sister is getting married." He started tearing up.

"A, don't cry." I said as I started to tear up. "You know it will make me cry."

"Adam, Don't make her ruin her makeup. It took me an hour to do it right." Beth said, making us both laugh.

"It's weird how you both act alike when you are around each other." Came a voice from behind Adam. He let me go and turned around. It was Mike. "You look great, Edge Twin." He said when I hugged him.

"Thanks," I smiled with a laugh.

"Adam, you are needed at the altar, Phil needs to ask you something."

"Let's get this wedding started." Adam said with a smile as he hugged me again before he went over and kissed Beth.

"That means we are up." Beth said.

We walked out of the room and into the other room that AJ and Kaitlyn were in. They both had dark purple dresses on. They were knee length and fit both of the girls perfectly. Beth's dress was different but hers had lace around the knees. Their flowers were lily's with lilac. I smiled to them as they walked out of the room and stood in the room waiting for the music to play so we could walk outside. We were in the back yard of Phil's sister's house. It was nice and quiet where no fans could find us.

The boys that were a part of the wedding were standing there waiting. Colt was with Aj and Kaitlyn, Kofi was with Beth. Adam was there holding my hand, smiling at me. I thought Colt looked funny with the two girls on each side of him. Stephanie and Paul's daughter Murphy was our flower girl. She was so cute. Once the music started, the doors opened.

Murphy walked out, but got half way there then took off running to her mom. I smiled when I heard the laughs. This was going to be fun. Colt walked out with AJ on one side and Kaitlyn on the other. Kofi walked out with Beth on his arm. They made it to the end before the wedding march came on and the doors opened again.

"Take a deep breath." Adam whispered in my ear.

I inhaled before we started walking. I looked around the backyard. It was a good crowd. Everyone was there. Closer to the front was Vince and his family. On one side were Phil's sisters and his family. I froze just a minute when I saw Randy towards the front next to Stephanie. Adam gave my hand a slight squeeze before I began walking again. I looked back to the altar. There was my soon to be husband. He looked awesome in his tux. Once we got to the end, the priest asked the all awaiting question.

"Who here gives this lady away?"

"I do, her brother and mother." Adam said smiling at me. He took the vial away from my eyes.

I stepped up and took Phil's hand. He smiled to me. We were going to be saying our own vows as we didn't want to be traditional. The priest got our attentions.

"This couple has decided to site their own vows. Phil,"

"Amila," He smiled at me. "I love you more than you will ever know. When I saw in that crowd, I knew that was my chance to be with you again. I knew you were the one I wanted to be with. I made a mistake the first time we were together. I am so glad that you gave me your heart again. I will not say that will never hurt you, because I don't know what the future holds. What I do know is that I will forever love you. I want let anything happen to you. I will be there to protect you from anything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you."

"Amila," The priest said.

"Phil, you make me happy even when you have a bug up your bum. I love spending time with you. You made my mom love you from the first time that we were together. I love you and everything about you. I love your love for comic books. You are dedicated to everything you do. You give me strength when I need it. You give me and ear when I need it. You give me hope and love when I need it. I never thought that I would ever need anybody as much as I need you. I am glad that I gave you that chance. I am glad that you forgave me for the mistakes that I have made along the way. I want to be with you forever, too. I love you for you."

"Does anyone here have cause that these two should not be married?"

Everyone in the room looked at Randy. His mouth was open as he was about to say something. My heart was beating so fast. I knew something was going to happen. When Randy shut his mouth and looked around him, my heart picked up speed. He said nothing. I smiled a mile wide when the priest started to speak.

"Do you Phillip Jack Brooks; take Amila, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Phil said.

"Do you Amila Ann Copeland; take Phillip to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now, pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Phil smiled widely and leaned over and kissed me. There was a bunch of cheers and clapping. I turned around and smiled to the crowd. We looked around at the group of people. My friends were on one side and Phil's friends were on the other. This was the happiest day of my life. I was finally Mrs. Phillip Jack Brooks.

* * *

**This is the end! I hope you all enjoyed this just as much I have enjoyed writing this. Thanks to all of my reviewers and Followers. Thank you all so much. You are the ones that made this story possible. **


End file.
